lory sin bigote ¿que susedio anoche?
by kyoko ayusawa
Summary: despues de una noche de fiesta en la empresa, Lory se despierta sin su amado bigote y con vagos recuerdos de los susedido, ¿que pudo haber echo el presidente Lory para desatar la venganza de Ren y Kyoko? ... Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). lista 2 numero 7
1. Chapter 1

Skip beat no me pertenece si no a Yoshiki Nakamura

Lory sin bigote que paso anoche

Capitulo 1

Una nueva mañana surge en la gran mansión el presidente Lory, el frío e la mañana no era problema en comparación con el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento

-abuelito Lory abuelito Lory- se escuchaba gritar a lo lejos a Maria-Chan, ahora cada vez más cerca junto con sus pasitos.

-María-Chan habla más bajito por favor- murmuro Lory sacando la cabeza entre las sabanas para ver a su querida nieta-

OH abuelito te ves muy bien así incluso un poco más joven, apropósito recuerda que hoy llega mi papa y quiero que llames e invites a One-san y a Ren-sama…-volvió a hablar la pequeña para luego salir corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-si no te preocupes- mmm... mejor ya me levanto que si no se me hace tarde y María-Chan no me lo perdonaría- con pereza Lory salio de la cama y se dirigió al baño hoy era domingo por o cual no debía ir a la empresa.

Entro en el baño se saco la ropa y al entrar a la súper gran gigantesca tina que parecía más un lago se quedo mirándose en el espejo con sorpresa, SU BIGOTE su amado y bello BIGOTE ya no estaba, pero como él no lo habría cortado al afeitarse de echo aun no se afeitaba asíque co… quedo a medio pensar al encontrar al culpable…

REN!- susurro en tono siniestro- pero él no lo pudo haber hecho solo- MOGAMISAN! Ella le ayudo estoy seguro pero en que momento anoche, anoche pero que demonios ocurrió anoche

Confundido se recostó en el agua pensando e intentando hacer recuerdos de la gran fiesta que el había preparado para todos sus asistentes quienes debían llevar un disfraz de animal.

… 1 DIA antes de la fiesta-

Era un día tranquilo en los pasillos de LME Kyoko y Kanae conversaban animadamente en el cuarto de la sección Love Me hasta que de la nada se comenzó a escuchar música de carnaval extrañada Kanae fue a abrir la puerta pero ene l momento menos esperado  
-PAF! -Se abrió de golpe y dejo pegada a la pared a Moko-san

Presidente Lory!- exclamo Kyoko

Kotonami-san deja de estar jugando a las escondidas y acércate que debo darles un anuncio!- Ante este comentario Kanae se molesto un poco pero decidió acercarse antes de que empezara con una de sus locuras el presidente y le arruinara el día.

Chicas les tengo una misión especial- grito Lory emocionado

Kyoko imaginándose con Kanae en un nuevo trabajo con solo escuchar esas palabras del prescíndete no pudo sacarse de la cabeza imágenes de ella jugando, peinando a su querida Moko-san…Lory y Kanae miraban a Kyoko pensando que ya era tarde la habían perdido nuevamente en lalalandia.

-Abuelito, abuelito!- Gritaba María-Chan entrando al cuarto de la sección Love me.  
Lory se había preparado para recibir a su querida nieta en sus brazos pero eso nunca paso ya que María vio a Kyoko y salto hacia ella dejando a Lory de lado.

One-san One-san –grito María a una Kyoko sorprendida y recién sacada de su raro mundo.

Hola María-Chan como has estado?- saludo feliz a la niña que ahora estaba en sus brazos.

-bien one-san pero podemos vernos igual mañana en la noche? Por favor!-

- bueno pero para donde quieres que vayamos mañana iguales? Pregunto desconcertada Kyoko

-abuelito aun no les has dicho?- miro la pequeña al prescíndete decepcionada.

-decirnos que María-Chan- pregunto Kanae agachándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

Es que para mañana en la noche abuelito organizo …- UNA GRAN FIESTA- grito Lory interrumpiendo a la pequeña mientras volaba confeti por los aires luego de haber hablado.

-pero presidente yo no….- quiso hablar Kanae pero fue interrumpida por el presidente.  
-Es una obligación que asistan al igual que deben de ir en un disfraz.-

-pero disfraz de que? – pregunto Kyoko en su mundo imaginándose en que tal vez podría ir de hada o de alguna princesa.

-de algún animalito, pero mis queridas ustedes no se preocupen que ya les tenemos los trajes a ambas y tiene que estar mañana temprano aquí para irse con Sebastián, apropósito la que no asista mañana ni se moleste en venir después a trabajar pues esta despedida.. Bueno eso me retiro.

Ambas chicas quedaron desconcertadas ante tal noticia, por lo que ambas estaban seguras que mañana pasara lo que pasara ellas debían estar aquí para ser cambiadas y llevadas a la fiesta

(En otro lado)

-Ren me avisa el presidente que mañana debemos asistir a una fiesta y que debes pasarte mañana después de almuerzo por LME, para que te entreguen el disfraz que llevaras en la noche- menciono Yashiro mientras Ren tomaba un poco de agua en un descanso de la grabación de un comercia.

-pero para mañana no teníamos agenda una entrevista?-

-si pero el prescíndete a cancelado todo y nadie puede faltar además Rennnn!.. Susurro Yashiro ahora en modo chibi- mañana podrás ver a Kyoko y con algún disfraz! Tal ves si te portas bien y almuerzas yo no le contare que no haz querido comer ya 2 días seguidos y tal vez ella te deje ser su pareja en la fiesta, que me dices vas a comer?

Ante esto Ren trago pesado, si Yashiro llegaba a contarle a Kyoko que no había comido recibiría una buena reprimenda de su parte y ella se molestaría nuevamente con él.

-esta bien- Ren tomo la pequeña caja que había encima y comenzó a comerla con desdén


	2. Chapter 2

_**- ¡Día de la fiesta!-**_

Era temprano y Kyoko iba llegando a LME cuando ocurrió algo misterioso de la nada se vio rodeada de 4 guardias que la arrastraron hasta un auto que se encontraba a la salida pero con lo que no contaban era que en ese momento Ren venia ingresando a LME y vio lo que sucedía, preocupado corrió hasta donde estaba siendo llevada pero al ver a Sebastián subir al auto se tranquilizo y entro riendo por la manera que había encontrado el presidente de llevarse a Kyoko, bueno hasta que a él de la nada lo golpearon por atrás y lo dejaron medio inconsciente.

Dentro del auto en el que iba Kyoko todo era silencio ella estaba asustada, aun mas después de que le mostraran un video de Ren siendo golpeado en la cabeza por querer ir a rescatarla, el auto de pronto se detuvo y la obligaron a salir de el, para su sorpresa ahora se encontraba en la mansión del presidente Lory con Sebastián esperándola y guiándola hacia su interior.

-¡One-san! – Se escucho un grito desde el segundo piso y de pronto se pudo ver como María gritaba desde lo más alto de la escalera- sube te estaba esperando parece que pronto llegara Kanae ne-san también-

¡María-Chan!- grito con sorpresa Kyoko, miro por un momento a la pequeña dudaba demasiado que el plan del secuestro haya sido de ella, por lo que prefirió subir y no dejar a la pequeña esperándola arriba- ya voy espérame

Al ya encontrarse con ella María-Chan le tomo la mano y la guío hasta una gran habitación en la que se encontraba Jelly

-Kyoko-san que bueno que llegas con María-Chan ya hemos escogido el disfraz y te estábamos esperando para ver si te quedaba y comenzar a arreglarlas a ambas-

-si gracias, disculpen si las hice esperar demasiado- soltó Kyoko en una reverencia

Rápidamente Jelly comenzó maquillando a María mientras mandaban a Kyoko a que tomara una ducha y se pusiera un conjunto de encaje que era necesario que llevara debajo del traje, al rato llego Kanae y sucedió lo mismo mientras ella iba a bañarse Kyoko seria maquillada y peinada, para que al salir ella fuera la siguiente en arreglarse.

-Bueno chicas estos son sus disfraces- Jelly entrego tres bolsas de papel serradas a cada una y les pidió que se fueran a cambiar - en cada habitación encontraran también los zapatos que van a juego con su traje.

En la habitación de Kanae

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- soltó mirando el contenido de la bolsa que había sido vaciado sobre la cama- ¡¿acaso piensan que me pondré esto?!- con enojo y rehusada termino colocándose el disfraz

En la habitación de María y Kyoko

- One-san me ayudas a colocarme el traje por favor-

-claro María-Chan ven aquí para que pueda abrocharte la el vestido.-

-pero One-san ¿por que aun no te has puesto el tuyo?- miro la niña preocupada- ¿es que no te gusta?

-no es eso María-Chan esta muy lindo- "como le digo que el traje es demasiado revelador para mi," pensaba Kyoko cayendo en desesperación- solo es que esperaba a que tu terminaras para así ayudarte después cambiarme rápidamente-

Con vergüenza Kyoko se tuvo que colocar el traje y los zapatos….

(En otra habitación más temprano)

-¡Ren despierta!- gritaba Yashiro moviendo a Ren mas fuerte

-Yashiro-san que sucedió y porque llevas ese traje de gato-

-Rápido cámbiate, que pronto comenzara la fiesta y debemos bajar- menciono Yashiro arreglándose las orejas negras en la cabeza

-Me duele la cabeza ¿dónde estoy?- menciono mientras se incorporaba y tocaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde justamente ya había un Chichón

-Te dejaron inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza y luego te trajeron aquí para que no escapes y si asistieras a la fiesta-

Al cabo de un rato Ren se había cambiado y su traje consistía en unos Shore muy cortos color café del cual salía una cola de lobo, un chalequillo muy cota que solo tapaba sus hombros de manga corta y estaba a punto de bajar cuando Yashiro lo detuvo

-¡Ren olvidas las orejas!- con una risa Yashiro corría detrás con las orejas en mano.

- No molestes Yashiro- dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que Yashiro retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás

-Pe…pero acuérdate, el presidente dijo que estarían despedidos lo que no usaran el disfraz y completo.

-Él no sería capaz de despedirme-

Ring, ring (tono de mensaje), Ren busco su celular hasta que en el short encontró un bolsillo, tomo el teléfono y leyó el mensaje:

"Querido Ren: tu sabes que no te despediría a ti, pero podría hacer sufrir o despedir a tu querida Kohai por tu descuido… Atte. Lory"

-Yashiro pásame las orejas- susurro rendido

-¿Quién era Ren?-pregunto Yashiro muy feliz que su representado quisiera de una ves cooperar.

-El presidente Lory-

-Te amenazo con Kyoko-Chan – con un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta

-Yashiro, ya vámonos a la fiesta-

-¿Ya quieres ir a ver a Kyoko-Chan? Yo me pregunto que disfraz estará usando ella, será un mariposa, un ave o tal vez un hada-

Esta vez Ren no respondió nada solo se dirigió a la fiesta, a decir verdad el también quería ver a Kyoko pero no se lo diría a Yashiro para que más tarde también lo supiera el presidente.


	3. Chapter 3

En la habitación de las chicas

-apúrate Kyoko, no pienso llegar tarde a esa maldita fiesta-

-Moko-san ya voy- susurro algo incomoda

-Jelly-san creo que te equivocaste de disfraz – dijo mientras salía del probador

-no, no lo he hecho Kyoko-Chan-

-pero es que este disfraz muestra demasiado-

-ti disfraz es muy parecido al de Kanae-Chan-

-entonces soy feliz, igual que el de Moko-san será muy divertido-

-Jelly-san ¿por que yo no estoy vestida igual que mi One-san?- pregunto la pequeña molesta

-es que Kyoko-Chan esta vestida así para Ren-san- susurro Jelly en el oído de la pequeña

-ah… ¿y Kanae ne-san?-

-eso es una sorpresa- termino cerrándole un ojo a la niña que miraba con malicia a sus dos amigas

-¿que es una sorpresa?- preguntaron Kyoko y Kanae

-chicas mejor ya váyanse a la fiesta que van a venir más personas a cambiarse.

-es que… es que- Kyoko no sabía ya como decir que no quería salir y que la vieran vestida así.

-¡mooo! ¡Ya vámonos a la fiesta o me enojare contigo y no te hablare más!- termino gritando Kanae.

-¡nooo! Vámonos ya Moko-san- grito con lagrimas en los ojos Kyoko.

-espérame One-Chan- gritaba María mientras corría tras Kyoko y esta corría tras Kanae.

En otro lado

-Sho apúrate no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta-

-Shokó, ¡eso se convertirá en fiesta cuando llegue yo!-

-No te creas acuérdate que la fiesta es en LME.-

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Sho molesto de solo pensar que estaría Ren acompañando a Kyoko.

Ilusión en la mente de Sho

-Tsuruga-san tome pruebe esto- decía una Kyoko sonrojada

-gracias Mogami-san- decía Ren mientras abría la boca para que Kyoko lo alimentara.

-Ren-san vamos a bailar-

-vamos Mogami-san-

-Tsuruga-san la he pasado de maravilla con usted-

-Kyoko solo dime Ren

-si, Ren- decía toda melosa y coqueta mientras aun bailaban sus rostros se iban acercando hasta… fin imaginación

-¡NOOO! NO LO PERMITIRE!, KYOKO ES MIA- gritaba molesto- hoy no dejare que se aparte ni quite los ojos de mi, con este traje tan sexy no podrá despegar la vista de mi... jajajaja…. SHOKO vámonos que se hace tarde, no seas floja- gritaba Sho desde la puerta del apartamento.

Al rato en la fiesta…

Al entrar Ren al salón lo primero que vio fue al inútil de Fuwa Sho conversando.

-Ren ¿ves a Kyoko-Chan?

-no la he visto aun-

-mira Ren ahí viene Kyoko-Chan- gritaba un Yashiro muy emocionado…Ren giro su cabeza y por fin pudo ver a SU Kyoko, pero lo que vio lo dejo con muchos sentimientos encontrados, odio por el presidente Lory porque estaba seguro que la brillante idea de que Kyoko usara ese disfraz era de el... También deseo de poder tomar a Kyoko en su hombro y llevársela de esa fiesta y hacerla completamente suya y por ultimo un gran deseo de matar a muchos invitados por mirar a SU Kyoko con esos ojos (aunque el la miraba igualo peor que ellos…xD). Pero quien no miraría así si ese conjunto tan ajustado la hacía ver la conejita más sexy del mundo, en especial con esas pantys de rejilla.

-Ren cierra la boca- decía un Yashiro feliz por la cara de tonto que tenia su representado.

-cállate Yukihito-

-te diste cuenta que Kyoko esta vestida de conejita playboy-

-si me di cuenta Yashiro-

-También te diste cuenta que Sho se esta acercando a la escalera para ayudar a Kyoko a bajar- pero cuando Yashiro termino de hablar se dio cuenta que Ren hace mucho tiempo lo había dejado solo y ahora se dirigía a la escalera.

Kyoko pov

-Moko-san, todos nos están mirando- susurro con un poco de vergüenza. 

-no, no... Te preocupes- titubeaba un poco Kanae debido al nerviosismo.

-… es que...-

-Kyoko te dije que no te preocupes o quieres que me enoje con tigo-

-¡nooo! Moko-san perdóname.-

- ya deja de hacer escándalo-

-One-san mira ahí viene Ren-sama- apuntando en el medio del salón, Kyoko miro dónde le dijo la pequeña y lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta ahí estaba Ren con un taparrabo, unas orejas, una cola y un pequeño chaleco sin mangas ni botones que dejaba ver su bien trabajado pecho. Mirándolo bien se dio cuenta que estaba vestido de lobo.

-One-Chan todavía no ves a Ren-sama, One-Chan, One-Chan, One-Chan- María se aburrió y empezó a mover el brazo de Kyoko.

-eh, ¿que pasa María-Chan?- respondió Kyoko aturdida aun de aquella visión.

-todavía no ves a Ren-sama-

-si ya lo vi.-

- entonces ¿porque te quedaste mirando? Pensé que lo estabas buscando.-

- es que lo acabo de ver- susurro mas sonrojada aun.

-Kyoko vamos apúrate en bajar.-

-vamos Moko-san, María ven bajemos de una vez por todas.-

cuando las chicas estaban muy cerca del suelo vieron a Ren a los pies de la escalera acompañado de Yashiro y Sho. Pero lo que no pasaba desapercibido era que Ren y Sho se miraban queriéndose matar.

- Hola Fuwa-Kun – dijo Ren burlándose.

- no me digas Kun, vas a ver que te vas a tener que arrodillar a mis pies cuando te venza.

- chicos por favor no peleen aquí- decía Yashiro una gota en la cabeza y ya comenzando a cabrearse por la actitud de superioridad de Shotaro.


End file.
